Sitophilie …
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: "Non, avant que tu y penses, ce n'est pas aimer et ou collectionner les sites web, John. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant et d'un peu plus appétissant" avait répondu Sherlock à la question muette de son amant.


**Titre** : « Sitophilie… »  
**Rating **: **M**  
**Genre(s)** : Romance/General  
**Disclaimer** : Sir Arthur, Gattat et Moffiss étaient réticents à me laisser m'amuser avec leurs personnages et leur série, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils ne me faisaient pas confiance…j'avais juré que je prenais soin des garçons.  
**Notes** : Chères anonymes, vous trouverez la réponse à vos reviews sur le forum correspondant (lien sur mon profil).Cependant n'oubliez pas de préciser un pseudo dans votre review pour que je sache à qui je réponds.

* * *

- «Sitophilie... » avait répété John l'air perplexe, ne sachant pas à quoi renvoyait le mot.

- «Non, avant que tu y penses, ce n'est pas aimer et ou collectionner les sites web, John. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant et d'un peu plus appétissant. » répondit Sherlock à la question muette de son amant.

John fut prié de se rendre dans leur chambre et de se tenir prêt, et surtout dans la bonne tenue pour les activités sportives qui allaient suivre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sherlock se rua à la cuisine. Sur un joli plateau d'argent que Mrs Hudson lui avait prêté il disposa les éléments qui seraient nécessaires à leur soirée et qu'il avait sorti du placard et du réfrigérateur.

Le médecin hoqueta de surprise quand il vit ce qui était sur le plateau. Nous ne parlons pas du petit napperon en papier blanc mais d'un petit ravier de fraises bien mures, d'un ramequin de chocolat noir fondu au bain-marie, d'une bombe de crème Chantilly, d'un petit bol de miel doré et finalement d'un pot de confiture de groseilles d'une jolie couleur rubis et une cuillère à dessert.

Sherlock déposa ce repas improvisé sur la table pliante qu'il avait installé la veille et il s'assit sur leur lit, John lui semblait terriblement tendu et il décida de se mettre à l'aise en espérant que cela aiderait son ami à en faire de même. Sa chemise violine dont les manches étaient retroussées fut promptement retiré et déposer sur le fauteuil, son pantalon suivit et il ne lui resta bientôt plus que son sous-vêtement bleu marine.

Le désir de John s'accrut encore d'un cran, il se sentait définitivement à l'étroit dans son boxer gris. Pourtant le jeu n'avait pas encore commencé et le coup d'envoi fut donné lorsque le détective prit le ramequin et qu'il entreprit de couvrir d'une fine couche de chocolat le torse de son amant.

Ensuite, il suçota lascivement la cuillère qui l'avait aidé dans sa tâche. Puis après s'être occupé de l'ustensile de cuisine, il darda une langue inquisitrice sur son ami qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques grognements de satisfaction.

Les fraises que Sherlock lui faisaient manger à la becquée avait une saveur exquise et face à tant de délices, John ne pouvait faire autrement que de prendre la même couleur que ces petits fruits rouges et ce surtout lorsque son sous-vêtement lui fut retiré et que son contenu fut recouvert de crème Chantilly.

L'application mise à l'ouvrage allait le mener à sa perte. Il se sentait déjà tout pantelant et il n'allait pas tarder à être terrasser par un orgasme violent si Sherlock continuait son traitement avec autant de vigueur et d'enthousiasme. Et ça ne tarda pas, sa respiration se fit erratique, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son corps était secouer de soubresauts et il n'eut que le temps de prévenir son amant.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, le médecin voulu donner le change et la confiture de groseilles allait être vraiment parfaite pour ce genre de chose. A sa demande, Sherlock s'allongea sur le ventre et John s'assit confortablement sur les jambes interminables de son colocataire.

Son dos fut recouvert de la fameuse confiture que John luttait pour ne pas manger avant de l'avoir étalée et ses bras furent nappés d'une ombre de miel. Car quoique l'on en dise, le médecin était quelqu'un de très gourmand, il avait ce que ses compatriotes appellent _a sweet thooth_ et que nous appellerons en français un bec sucré. Même s'il était bon de savoir que son ami détective pouvait lui faire concurrence dans le domaine lorsqu'il se décidait à manger.

La dégustation commença et la confiture ne fut bientôt qu'un souvenir, comme le miel d'ailleurs. Cela ne manquait pas de faire frissonner Sherlock qui était très chatouilleux et puis John savait vraiment s'y prendre. Son désir grandissant était pressé contre le séant de son ami qui ne pouvait pas rester de marbre : les deux hommes avaient hâte de trouver leur délivrance dans le plaisir, mais tous collants et poisseux comme ils étaient, ça n'allait pas être des plus agréables. Pourtant quelques caresses judicieusement procurées avaient suffi à faire jouir Sherlock.

De l'initiative du plus jeune qui accusait encore le coup de son plaisir, ils se rendirent à la salle de bain et rentrèrent tous les deux dans la cabine de douche comme il leur arrivait assez régulièrement de le faire. Ils prennent tous deux un peu de gel douche dans le creux de leur main et caressent et lave leur partenaire. Leur terrain de jeu doit être remis en état pour que tout soit confortable mais Sherlock ne pouvait plus attendre.

Après un rinçage sommaire mais efficace, il prit la petite bouteille bleue qui trônait en permanence sur l'étagère de la douche et fit les préparatifs nécessaires même si John était déjà plus que prêt. Sans plus de préambules, ils redonnèrent corps au mythe platonicien de l'androgyne si ce n'est que là, deux hommes s'aimaient.

Leurs corps en témoignaient avec force, les baisers incendiaires déposés avec ferveur, les mains blanches aux longs doigts experts de Sherlock qui s'attardent sur le désir manifeste de son amant. John qui va bientôt se laisser emporter par une nouvelle vague de bonheur concentré…et qui est encore tout chancelant. Ils sortent de la douche et Sherlock l'enveloppe dans un grand drap de bain immaculé et il le sèche avec vigueur mais non sans tendresse.

Les garçons se regardent dans le miroir de la salle de bain, John dans son espèce de drap et son amant glorieusement nu, et ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire en se souvenant de leur dernière visite à Buckingham. John caresse tranquillement Sherlock qui semble ronronner. Ils retournent dans leur chambre, séchés et ayant revêtus un pyjama propre et ils s'installent confortablement, prêts pour une bonne nuit après tant d'efforts.

John éteignit leur lampe de chevet et Sherlock se pelotonna tout contre lui comme un chat en quête de tendresse.

* * *

Si certaines se demandent encore ce qu'est la sitophilie :  
La sitophilie est un fétichisme alimentaire et dixit Wikipédia cela correspond au désir de manger à partir du corps d'une autre personne. Le but du jeu est d'étaler les aliments sur le corps de son partenaire puis de le lécher. La crème Chantilly, la crème fouettée, le miel ou le chocolat fondu sont couramment utilisés.


End file.
